


A Serious Offer

by KeeperofSeeds



Series: 10-prompts EBZ [5]
Category: Fallen London | Echo Bazaar
Genre: An Intimate of Devils, Devils, Drabble, Fallen London, Gen, Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 02:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13964958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: The time has come. The Quiet Deviless wishes to speak to you about your soul.





	A Serious Offer

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 6) Hold On

There is a flash of light, a cold metallic sensation, and a glimpse of silver as The Deviless slips something back into her pocket.

"There now. That wasn't so terrible," she says, and her warm hand brushes the wisps of dark hair that have escaped your braid back from your face.  
  
There was something you were supposed to hold on to...something you were supposed to remember...but the Quiet Deviless is so charming, and the room so very warm, and all of your worries seem to drift away.

You leave feeling lighter, but with your pockets heavy with Silver.

**Author's Note:**

> I took a chance once to hear her out and whoops, there went my soul. Sent me on one heck of a chase to get it back then. Soulessness is not for me, alas.


End file.
